Mistake (Siwon Version)
by kkyu32
Summary: "ahh.. sepertinya aku tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu? Si Dingin Cho Kyuhyun itukan?"/Kyuhyun.. tinggal disini? Aku melihat lingkungan sekitarku. Inikan… tempat pelacuran? Apa jangan-jangan Kyuhyun.../"kenapa kau tidak bicara hah? Kau ini bisu atau apa? Apa aku harus membayarmu dulu baru kau mau bicara!" WONKYU! OneShot, Yaoi RnR?


**Title : I'm Sorry**

**Main Cast : Wonkyu, Donghae, OC**

**Length : OneShot**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior adalah milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam wajah dan nama. Kalo Kyuhyun sih punya saya /plak**

**Warning : Typos, OOC, Yaoi**

* * *

"Kyuhyunnie-ah, saranghae."ucapku pada namja yang kupuja belakangan ini. Anak kelas satu SMA yang membuatku merasakan bagaimana rasanya love at the first sight. Mengubah seorang Choi Siwon yang mulanya adalah seorang playboy menjadi sosok yang tergila-gila pada satu orang. Ya, ia adalah namja dihadapanku. Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya memandangiku dengan tatapan datarnya. kami berdua terdiam. Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Gugup. Itulah kata yang bisa menggambarkan perasaanku sekarang. Kyuhyun hanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya, berjalan kearahku. Membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan. jarak diantara kami semakin kecil. Ia mengambil bunga mawar merah yang sudah kusiapkan memang untukku. Saat itu juga jantungku hampir meloncat dari tempat yang seharusnya.

"Bagaimana, Kyu? Kau menerimaku?"tanyaku sambil tersenyum manis. Ia menatap mataku. Tak ada senyum diwajahnya. Hanya ada wajah datar dan dinginnya. Sudah biasa. Lalu tiba-tiba ia menjatuhkan bunga mawar yang kuberikan lalu menginjak-injak bunga itu. aku terpaku menatapnya. Setelah bunga itu benar-benar hancur, Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri disini.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan dikoridor sekolah tanpa semangat. Aku menghela napasku keras-keras untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mestinya ini jam pelajaran kesukaanku –dan Kyuhyun-, yaitu matematika. Tapi saat ini aku tidak berniat masuk kelas. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk punggungku dengan tenaga yang bisa dibilang cukup kuat.

"Ya Choi Siwon! Sedang apa kau disini? Bolos jam pelajaran?"tanya namja ikan disebelahku, Lee Donghae. dia adalah sahabat baikku. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku bosan.

"ahh.. sepertinya aku tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu? Si Dingin Cho Kyuhyun itukan?"tanyanya tepat sasaran. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kau sudah mengutarakan perasaanmu padanya? Bagaimana hasilnya?"tanyanya dengan wajah penasaran. Aku menggeleng putus asa.

"Ck. Sudah kuduga. Setampan apapun dirimu kau tidak akan bisa menaklukannya. Lagipula apasih yang kau lihat dari namja itu? tidak pernah tersenyum, dan bahkan tak pernah berbicara sekalipun!"ujar Donghae. aku hanya diam menanggapi ucapan Donghae. memang benar tentang apa yang dikatakan Donghae tentang Kyuhyun. Tak pernah tersenyum, tak pernah bicara…

"ada yang menarik darinya Lee Donghae. kau saja yang tak bisa merasakannya."itulah kata-kata yang selalu keluar dari mulutku saat Donghae mengatakan segala macam tentang keburukan Kyuhyun. Donghae berdecak kesal. Sepertinya bosan mendengar ucapanku.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku lelah bicara denganmu kalau itu tentang Kyuhyun. Ya sudah, aku mau masuk kelas dulu. Tadi aku hanya ijin ke toilet. Lebih baik kau masuk jam berikutnya. Kau tahukan pelajaran selanjutnya itu pelajaran siapa? Guru sejarah paling menyeramkan itu! kau akan mati ditangannya kalau ketahuan membolos pelajarannya."ucap Donghae dengan ekspresi serius. Aku tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihatnya.

.

.

.

Aku masih penasaran dengan sosok Kyuhyun. Sosok dingin yang membuatku tergila-gila. Dan sepertinya aku memang sudah gila, aku berencana mengikutinya sepulang sekolah ini. Kemanapun dia pergi aku akan ikuti! Aku melirik jam tanganku. Sudah pukul 4 sore. Kyuhyun akhirnya menunjukan batang hidungnya. Ok, saatnya beraksi.

.

.

.

"Dia mau kemana ya?"gumamku sendiri. Aku melihat Kyuhyun naik angkutan umum. Akhirnya aku menjalankan misiku dengan mengikuti angkutan umum itu dari belakang menggunakan mobilku.

Aku terus mengikutinya. Rumahnya ternyata jauh juga.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun.. tinggal disini? Aku melihat lingkungan sekitarku. Inikan… tempat pelacuran? Apa jangan-jangan Kyuhyun…

_PLAK!_

Aku menampar pipiku sendiri. Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh Choi Siwon! Kyuhyun tidak mungkin melakukan pekerjaan nista itu.

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam sebuah rumah petak yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat parkir itu. saat Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya, aku masih memikirkan mengapa ia tinggal ditempat seperti ini. Aku memejamkan mataku. Berusaha membuat diriku tidak menuduh Kyuhyun sembarangan. Karena terlalu lama memejamkan mata, sepertinya aku tak bisa menahan kantukku dan akhirnya tertidur.

.

.

.

_TOK TOK TOK_

Aku merasa mendengar suara ketukan? Aku menoleh kearah kaca mobilku. Ada seorang wanita dengan pakaian minim berusaha menggodaku. Setelah rasa kantukku hilang, aku baru ingat kalau aku tadi mengikuti Kyuhyun lalu ketiduran dimobil. Dan sekarang sudah malam. Pantas saja banyak yeoja dan namja penggoda yang mencari mangsa.

Karena aku tak kunjung membuka kaca mobilku, akhirnya yeoja itu menyerah dan pergi. Aku menghela napas lega. Tiba-tiba aku melihat sesosok namja yang kukenal, wajah yang selalu kubayangkan ada disisiku saat ini, sedang digandeng seorang ahjussi. Kyuhyun memakai celana pendek ketat dan kaos v-neck putih polos yang bisa dibilang sangat tipis. Mataku masih mengikutinya. Ahjussi tua itu lalu menghampiri ahjussi lain yang sepertinya orang kaya. ia memakai setelan jas resmi.

Lalu ahjussi yang menggandeng Kyuhyun lalu memberikan tangan Kyuhyun pada ahjussi kaya itu dengan kasar. Lalu ia melumat bibir Kyuhyun dengan napsu. Tak ada penolakan dari Kyuhyun. Ahjussi kaya itu kemudian merangkul Kyuhyun lalu membawanya ke salah satu kamar disana. Aku terpaku. Butiran air mata jatuh dari mataku tanpa kusadari. Namja yang kucintai.. dia seorang pelacur.

.

.

.

Aku pulang kerumah dengan lunglai. Mataku bengkak dan kepalaku pusing. Pasti karena efek menangis. Umma dan appa sepertinya sudah tidur. Ah.. besok pagi pasti appa dan umma akan menanyaiku dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku ditempat tidurku yang empuk. Aku menaruh tangan kananku didahiku lalu memejamkan mata. Pikiran-pikiran buruk berkecamuk diotakku. Aku membayangkan wajah Kyuhyun saat pertama kali bertemu denganku..

_Flashback on_

_Aku berjalan di koridor sekolah. Aku malas masuk kelas. Jam ini adalah pelajaran matematika. Pelajaran yang sangat kubenci. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk kabur dari jam pelajaran. Aku memasang earphone ditelingaku lalu menyetel lagu-lagu favoriteku. Tiba-tiba.._

_DUAK_

_Aku menabrak seseorang dan ia terjatuh. Aku segera menghampirinya. "gwenchana?"tanyaku. ia mendongakan .._

_DEG_

_Jantungku berdebar keras. Ia namja, tapi.. ia begitu cantik. Rambutnya ikal, kulitnya yang putih pucat, matanya.. hidungnya.. semuanya. Ia melambaikan tangannya didepan wajahku. Membuatku kembali kedunia membantunya berdiri. Sekali lagi aku bertanya, "gwenchana?" ia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis._

_Flashback off_

Air mataku lagi-lagi menetes. Senyuman itu.. senyuman terindah yang pernah aku lihat. Walau hanya sekilas, aku juga bisa melihat pipi Kyuhyun yang merona. Sangat cantik. Tapi saat membayangkan kejadian tadi, hatiku kembali dikuasai kesedihan dan kemarahan.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah dan indah. Tapi tidak bagiku. Aku pergi kesekolah dengan wajah masam. Aku bangun pagi-pagi dan mengompres mataku yang bengkak karena semalaman menangis. Moodku benar-benar jelek.

Aku memarkirkan mobilku ditempat parkir sekolah. Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tepat didepan mobilku. Karena kacanya tidak terlalu gelap. aku bisa melihat siapa yang ada didalam. Kyuhyun.. dan ahjussi kaya tadi malam. Hatiku kembali berdenyut sakit. ia melumat bibir Kyuhyun dengan ganas dan Kyuhyun mendorong dadanya karena kehabisan napas. Uhh.. sungguh pemandangan yang indah bagimu, Choi Siwon.

Kyuhyun turun dari mobil mewah itu lalu berjalan memasuki sekolah. Aku yang dikuasai amarah langsung turun dari mobilku, lalu menarik tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

"hhhkh."Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan. Ia memandang wajahku dengan tatapan sinis.

"berapa uang yang kau dapat?"tanyaku dengan nada datar. Kyuhyun hanya mengernyitkan dahinya pertanda ia tak mengerti.

"berapa uang yang kau dapat setelah menjual tubuhmu pada ahjussi kaya itu?"tanyaku lagi. ia tampak terkejut. Tapi ia masih diam. Habis sudah kesabaranku. Aku mengeluarkan dompetku dari saku belakangku.

"kenapa kau tidak bicara hah? Kau ini bisu atau apa? Apa aku harus membayarmu dulu baru kau mau bicara?!"Bentakku lalu melemparkan sejumlah uang kewajahnya. membuat semua orang melihat kearahku dan Kyuhyun. Aku melihat wajahnya yang shock. Ia masih tak bicara. Aku mendekatinya perlahan.

"Tak kusangka kalau kemarin aku menyatakan perasaanku pada pelacur sepertimu!"

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi kiriku. Aku terpaku. Aku kembali melihat Kyuhyun. Wajahnya sudah penuh air mata. Aku baru sadar. Apa yang sudah kukatakan? Aku terbawa emosi..

"k-kyuhyun-ah.. mianhae.."ucapku sambil memegang bahunya. Ia menepisnya dengan kasar.

"hiks.."isakan Kyuhyun terdengar. Aku melihat sekelilingku. Para siswa dan siswi memandangi kami dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. Terlebih pada Kyuhyun. Aku semakin merasa bersalah.

"hiks..hiks.."

Bukan ini mauku. Suara Kyuhyun yang pertama kali kudengar malahan suara tangisannya. Tiba-tiba ia mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap wajahku.

"ha-hahan dehahi a-a-ahu hahi C-choi Ss-iw..won. (jangan dekati aku lagi Choi Siwon). Ucapnya terbata. Aku mematung mendengar suaranya.

"a-a-hu.. he-hang h-haha pe-l-la..hur hihu." (aku memang hanya pelacur bisu). Ucapnya lagi lalu berlari meninggalkan sekolah. Aku jatuh terduduk.

"Siwon-ah!"seseorang menghampiriku. "gwenchana?"tanyanya dengan tatapan khawatir. Air mata lagi-lagi jatuh dari mataku tanpa bisa kuhentikan.

"Hae-ah.. aku menyakitinya.. hiks.. Kyuhyun.. bisu..wuuu…"aku menangis hebat dipelukan Donghae.

"Aku menyakitinya Donghae-ah.. Kyuhyun benar-benar bisu.."

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Kyuhyun tak pernah masuk sekolah sejak saat itu. para siswa dan siswi tak ada yang berani membahas kejadian tiga hari yang lalu. Tapi aku tak tahu kalau dibelakangku bagaimana.

Sejak saat itu juga aku berubah menjadi sosok yang pendiam. Aku masih terbayang kejadian tiga hari yang lalu.

"Siwon-ah"panggil Donghae. aku menoleh. Ia menghela napas melihatku lagi-lagi meneteskan air mata. Ia sudah tahu semuanya. Aku menceritakan padanya dari saat aku melihatnya ditempat pelacuran sampai kejadian kemarin.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu terus begini. Lebih baik kita cari tahu saja."ucap Donghae tegas. Aku mengangkat wajahku lalu melihat wajahnya.

"maksudku kita kerumah Kyuhyun. Kita cari tahu tentang Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Kalau kau salah, kau harus minta maaf padanya."ucap Donghae lagi. akupun mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

Aku memarkir mobilku tepat didepan rumah petak Kyuhyun. Aku tak mau ambil resiko kalau kami akan digoda namja dan yeoja penggoda disini.

"Ayo turun."ajak Donghae. aku menahan napasku. Rasanya sulit sekali untuk turun, aku belum siap bertemu Kyuhyun.

"Ck. Cepatlah Choi Siwon. Hari semakin gelap."ujar Donghae tak sabar. Akhirnya aku mengangguk kemudian turun dari mobil.

TOK TOK TOK

Donghae mengetuk pintu rumah Kecil itu. setelah ketukan entah yang keberapa, akhirnya sesosok wanita membuka pintu.

"annyeonghaseyo ahjumma.. bisa kami bertemu Kyuhyun?"tanya Donghae dengan senyum diwajahnya. Tiba-tiba ahjumma itu menangis keras.

"a-ahjumma.. ada apa?"tanyaku.

"kalian masuklah.."ucap ahjumma itu dengan senyum lirih diwajahnya.

.

.

.

"Kau.. Choi Siwon kah?"tanya ahjumma itu. aku terkejut.

"ahjumma mengenalku?"tanyaku bingung. Aku menoleh kearah Donghae yang juga bingung. Ia tersenyum.

"Kyuhyun banyak bercerita tentangmu."ujarnya. lagi-lagi aku dan Donghae mengernyitkan dahi Karena bingung.

"ah iya ahjumma.. kami ingin bertemu Kyuhyun. Bolehkah?"tanya Donghae. aku hampir saja lupa tujuan awal kami. Tapi saat kami bertanya seperti itu, ahjumma itu lagi-lagi menangis keras.

"kyuhyun.. dia sudah meninggal tiga hari yang lalu.."ucap ahjumma itu yang ternyata adalah ummanya Kyuhyun. Aku tersentak. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan.

"mwo? Ahjumma bercandakan?"ucapku dengan suara bergetar. Tiga hari yang lalu aku masih melihatnya sehat-sehat saja.

Ahjumma menggeleng. "dia.. meninggal karena dipaksa ayahnya melayani pelanggan yang sudah menyewanya."setelah mengucapkan hal itu ahjumma itu menangis lebih keras lagi.

Aku menoleh kearah Donghae yang masih terdiam. Tampaknya ia juga terkejut.

"Kyuhyun banyak bercerita tentangmu. Walaupun dia tak bisa bicara, ia selalu antusias saat membicarakanmu. ia menggunakan bahasa isyarat saat bicara denganku. Ia.. sangat mencintaimu.."ujarnya. Kyuhyun.. mencintaiku?

"ta-tapi ahjumma.. Kyuhyun waktu itu menolakku."jawabku.

"dia menolakmu karena ia tak pantas untukmu. Ia sudah dijual oleh ayahnya berkali-kali. Walau ia tak mau."ujar ahjumma lirih.

"kalau boleh tahu.. bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa meninggal ahjumma?"tanya Donghae.

"ahjumma akan ceritakan. Karena kau adalah orang yang dicintai Kyuhyun Siwon-ah."

_Flashback 3 days ago (author pov)_

_"CHO KYUHYUN! DIMANA KAU?!"teriak seorang namja yang berumur hampir setengah abad. Namja yang dipanggil itu hanya bersembunyi dibawah sudah gemetaran. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar menarik tangannya kasar._

_"aaaa!"teriaknya. ia tersungkur dilantai. Sang namja kasar itu menarik rambut Kyuhyun. "hahit ahha.. (sakit appa)"ujar Kyuhyun sambil menangis._

_"kau harus bersiap-siap! Sudah ada pelanggan yang harus kau layani!"bentaknya. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak mau melayani siapapun lagi._

_"Wong il. Kumohon jangan sakiti Kyuhyun lagi!"teriak umma Kyuhyun. Ia sudah lelah melihat penderitaan anak semata wayangnya._

_"Hyora-ya, anak ini sudah tak ada gunanya lagi. dia bisu dan hanya dengan cara ini ia bisa menghasilkan uang untuk kita!"ujar Wong il. Hyora hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menangis._

_Wong il kembali melihat kearah Kyuhyun. "cepat ganti pakaianmu!"perintah Wong il. Kyuhyun masih menolak. Hal itu membuat Wong il semakin marah. Karena terbawa emosi, Wong il menyeret Kyuhyun kepojok ruangan lalu membenturkan kepala Kyuhyun ketembok berkali-kali._

_"anak tak berguna! Layani pelangganmu atau kusiksa?!"ancam Wong il. Kyuhyun masih bersikukuh tidak mau melayani pelanggannya. Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. Airmata dan darah sudah bercampur menjadi satu._

_DUAK!_

_Benturan terakhir terdengar sangat kuat. "Anak tak berguna! Dasar bisu!"maki Wong il lalu berlalu pergi._

_"Kyuhyun-ah!"Hyora menghampiri anaknya yang tersungkur dilantai dengan kepala berlumuran darah._

_"kyu-ah bertahanlah.. umma mohon.."pinta Hyora lirih. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kesadarannya sudah hampir hilang. Ia mengusap wajah ibunya._

_"uhha..(umma)"panggil Kyuhyun._

_"Kenapa sayang?"jawab Hyora dengan nada lirih. Kyuhyun menggerakan tangannya. Berusaha memberikan pesan terakhir pada ibunya melalui bahasa isyarat tangan._

_"ne. akan umma sampaikan padanya. Sekarang.. kau bisa tidur."ucapnya sambil menahan tangis. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil pada ummanya lalu menghembuskan napas terakhirnya._

_Flashback off (author pov end)_

"be-begitu ceritanya.. sekarang Wong Il sudah ditangkap polisi karena penjualan anak dan pembunuhan."ujar umma Kyuhyun. aku tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. aku tak menyangka penderitaan sebesar ini harus ditanggung oleh namja seperti Kyuhyun. Terlebih lagi.. aku telah menyakitinya. Menyakiti namja yang seharusnya aku bahagiakan. Aku memaki Kyuhyun dengan kata-kata kasar. Membuatnya menangis.. sungguh, aku merasa bodoh saat ini.

"pesan terakhir yang Kyuhyun katakan padaku.. itu untukmu Siwon-ah.."ujarnya. aku menoleh kearahnya.

"katanya.. _aku senang bisa bertemu Siwon hyung.. aku senang bisa melihat senyumnya setiap hari. Tolong sampaikan maafku padanya. Aku telah mengecewakannya. Tolong jangan marah padaku._ _Saranghae Siwon hyung.._"

Tangisanku semakin keras saat mengetahui kalau Kyuhyun sangat mencintaiku juga. Aku merasa sangat bersalah. Seharusnya aku melindunginya, menjaganya. Bukan memakinya. Andai saja aku tidak salah paham.. pasti.. Kyuhyun masih hidup sekarang..

"aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Tunggu disini sebentar."ucapnya. saat ahjumma pergi, Donghae menepuk bahuku.

"tenangkan hatimu Siwon-ah.."ujarnya. aku masih tak percaya.. dia pergi secepat ini? Aku menahan air mataku yang sebentar lagi akan terjatuh.

Tak lama kemudian ahjumma datang membawa sebuah buku.

"ini buku harian Kyuhyun. Banyak hal tentangmu yang sebenarnya ingin dia nyatakan padamu. Tapi tak bisa karena keterbatasannya dalam bicara."ujar ahjumma seraya memberikan buku itu padaku.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tak mau menginap dirumahku?"tanya Donghae. aku tersenyum kecil padanya. "aku baik-baik saja Hae-ah. Gomawo sudah menemaniku kerumah Kyuhyun tadi.."ujarku padanya.

"aku sudah melakukan apapun yang kubisa Siwon-ah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Awas kalau sampai kau berbuat macam-macam!"

.

.

.

Aku masuk kekamarku. Merebahkan diriku ditempat tidur. Aku membaca buku harian Kyuhyun. Mulai dari kisah-kisah lucunya dan lainnya. Kadang aku tersenyum membacanya.

_14 Mei 2003_

_Aku kehilangan suaraku.. Aku sudah tak bisa bicara bahkan bernyanyi. Kata dokter aku sebenarnya bisa bicara lagi, tapi aku terlalu takut untuk bicara. Aku takut untuk mendengar suaraku lagi. suaraku yang berteriak kesakitan karena disetubuhi oleh ahjussi-ahjussi itu.._

_15 Juli 2005_

_Aku bertemu seorang namja yang sangat tampan. Dia menabrakku. Tadinya aku mau marah, tapi saat melihatnya.. rasa marahku menguap entah kemana. Inikah yang namanya cinta?_

_20 Juli 2005_

_Setelah 2 tahun aku tidak mau bicara, akhirnya aku mencoba belajar bicara pada umma. Ya, aku ingin sekali bisa menyebut nama 'Choi Siwon'. Walau masih terbata-bata, aku berhasil! Gomawo umma.. Choi Siwon Choi Siwon Choi Siwon_

_16 Agustus 2005_

_Hari ini appa menjualku lagi. aku mati-matian menolak. Tapi apa daya. Aku tak bisa berbuat apapun. Kejadian hari Ini membuatku merasa tak pantas untuk Siwon hyung. aku sudah tidak suci…_

_17 Agustus 2005_

_Siwon hyung menyatakan perasaannya padaku. dia bilang dia mencintaiku. Tapi.. aku menanggapinya dengan dingin. Bahkan aku menginjak bunga mawar darinya. Ini semua agar dia menjauhiku. Aku tak mau ia lebih mencintai namja seperti aku. Biarkan aku saja yang mencintainya.._

Tanggalnya hanya sampai 17 Agustus 2005. Dimana aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Air mataku mengalir. Pantas saja, dia sangat fasih menyebut namaku. Walau masih terbata-bata.

Aku merindukanmu Kyuhyun-ah.. aku merindukan wajahmu, sikap dinginmu.. aku benar-benar mencintaimu.. jeongmal saranghae Kyuhyun-ah..

_"Nado saranghae hyung.."_

_._

_._

_._

Hari kelulusan..

"Selamat Siwon-ah! Kau dapat peringkat teratas! Tak kusangka kau bisa memperoleh peringkat teratas. Padahal kau sangat membenci matematika dulu."ujar Donghae. aku tersenyum kecil. Sudah setahun sejak kejadian itu berlalu. Aku masih tidak bisa melupakan sosok Kyuhyun.

"ini semua karena Kyuhyun.."ucapku. Donghae tersenyum.

"Ah iya, aku mau kemobil dulu. Mau mengambil barangku."ucapku.

"Baiklah. Bye Siwon-ah"ujar Donghae lalu melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

Aku berlari di koridor sekolah. Sambil memasang lagu favoriteku. Yap, lagu-lagu Super Junior.

DUAK

Aku menabrak seseorang. Ia terjatuh. Aku segera menghampirinya. "gwenchana?"tanyaku. aku merasakan déjà vu sekarang. Kejadiannya mirip seperti dulu..

"PABOYA! PUNYA MATA TIDAK SIH?!"bentak orang itu. aku terkejut. Aku melihat wajahnya.

"K-Kyuhyun-ah?"aku seakan-akan melihat Kyuhyun didepanku. Orang ini.. mirip sekali dengan Kyuhyun.

"apasih? Aku bukan Kyu-, siapa? Kyuh..kyuhyun?"ujarnya jutek. Aku tersenyum melihat sikap lucunya.

"Ah.. Choi Siwon imnida. Aku baru lulus dari sini."Aku memperkenalkan diri.

"Ck. Minta maaf saja belum sudah minta kenalan. Arrasseo, arrasseo.. Zhao Gui Xian imnida."

Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Terima kasih Tuhan.. kau sudah memberikanku kesempatan kedua.

**END**

Akhirnya selesai! Oneshoot. Yeah.

Seperti biasa.. genre yang kubawakan sama seperti FFku sebelumnya. Tapi setidaknya ini lebih baikkan? Hehehe. Semoga pada suka yaa.

Sebenernya waktu itu aku udah down banget karena ada yang ngebash. Tapi pas baca review dari readers-readers yang lain, aku seneng. Emang sih.. plot dari FF kemarin pasaran, karena aku bikinnya dari HP, jadi kalo mau nuangin ide yang bener-bener, susah.. hehehe.

sorry kalo banyak typo. aku males banget check ulang. #digampar

Okay.. Happy reading all. Dan tolong Review, seadanya aja gak apa-apa. Cuma sebagai tanda kalau kita saling menghargai karya orang lain ^^


End file.
